yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Yo-kai Watch home video releases
Yo-kai Watch is known to get some home video releases on DVD, either containing a compilation of episodes, full movies of the franchise or complete Seasons. DVD releases have become common in Japan and some places in Europe, and are known to release a few times a year. Japan Season Box sets DVD Box 1 is the first release of the Yo-kai Box sets in Japan, and was released on October 29, 2014. Throughout the five discs, it contains the first twenty-one episodes (EP001 to EP021), and a few extras including the full version of Yo-kai Exercise No. 1, the trailer for the Yo-kai Watch video game and a teaser for the first movie. This DVD set also includes a poster of Jibanyan and a chart of the Yo-kai that made their first appearance in the first twenty-one episodes. First-print copies came with cards for the Yo-kai Watch card battle game. Contents DVD Box 2 is the second release of the Yo-kai Box sets in Japan, and was released on March 25, 2015. The release contains five discs, and includes the next nineteen episodes (EP022 - EP041). It also has more extras including the trailers for Yo-kai Watch: The Movie, Yo-kai Watch 2 and commercials for Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters. It also has the separate opening and ending videos for Hatsukoitoge De Geragerapo, Matsuribayashi De Geragerapo and Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Bah! Like the previous release, a poster of Jibanyan watching Next HarMEOWny on television and a chart of all the Yo-kai that appeared throughout the episodes came in the box set. Contents DVD Box 3 is the third release of the Yo-kai Box sets in Japan, and was released on September 25, 2015. This box set includes twenty episodes (EP042 to EP062) and has the ending themes for the two versions of Idol Wa Ooh-Nya-Nya No Ken. It also has the trailer for Yo-kai Watch Blasters (along with another video for it), Yo-kai Watch 3 and the second season of the anime. This is the first box set to include a Jibanyan pouch, rather than just a poster of Jibanyan and a Yo-kai chart. Contents DVD Box 4 is the fourth release of the Yo-kai Box sets in Japan, and was released on December 18, 2015. It includes nineteen episodes (EP063 - EP082), and has the videos for Gerappo Dance Train, Yo-kai Exercise No. 2, Space Dance, and Jinsei Dramatic. It also includes two trailers for the second movie. This is also the first box set other than Jibanyan to be featured, as Usapyon is represented on the cover art. While it comes with a poster of Usapyon and Yo-kai chart, it includes a neckwarmer with Jibanyan and Usapyon embroidered on it. Contents DVD Box 5 is the fifth release of the Yo-kai Box sets in Japan, and was released on October 26, 2016. Like the previous release, nineteen episodes are included (EP083 to EP102) and has the trailers for Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, Yo-kai Sangokushi, Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Version and Yo-kai Watch Busters: Moon Rabbit Team. This is the only release to have one separate opening theme, which is Terukuni Jinja No Kumade. Like other releases, the box set comes in five discs with a poster and Yo-kai chart included. This time a Komasan coaster is included. Contents DVD Box 6 is the sixth release of the Yo-kai Box sets in Japan, and was released on November 25, 2016. This DVD set includes eighteen episodes (EP103 to EP121), a separate ending theme video for Chikyujin and a teaser for the third movie. While this release comes in five discs as usual, a poster nor a chart of Yo-kai that appeared in the episodes are included. Contents DVD Box 7 is the seventh release of the Yo-kai Box sets in Japan, and was released on March 24, 2017. It includes nineteen episodes (EP122 to EP141) and the separate opening and endings themes of You Got A Otomodachi and Furusato Japon. It also has the trailers of Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki, and the second promotional video for the third movie. Like the last release, only the discs are included in the box set. However, there is a Whisper magnet that can be stuck on certain surfaces. Contents DVD Box 8 is the eighth release of the Yo-kai Box sets in Japan, and was released on October 25, 2017. It has nineteen episodes (EP142 to EP161) and separate opening and ending themes of Banzai! Aizenkai! and Treasure. It also includes a teaser trailer for the fourth movie. Unlike other releases, this release includes a unique boxart with Camellia on the front Blizzaria at the back. It also comes with a towel featuring the two aforementioned Yo-kai. Contents Compilations TV Anime Collection North America Season 1 Volume 1 Yo-kai Watch Season 1 Volume 1 is the first Yo-kai Watch DVD box released in the United States, and was distributed by on February 26, 2019. It has thirteen episodes (EP001 - EP013), split into two discs (the first 7 on disc 1, the remaining 6 on the other) that are all English-dubbed. Additionally released on the same day is a "limited edition gift set" featuring a compilation of the three volumes of ''Yo-kai Watch'' comics released by IDW. Episodes Europe France Germany Trivia * Originally, there were plans to release Yo-kai Watch: The Movie on DVD in the United States, with a Winter 2016 release, as well as a Season 1 DVD release that fall, but they were silently cancelled following a large decline in Yo-kai Watch's marketing. ** NCircle Entertainment picked up the series in late 2018 and, alongside the DVD finally released in early 2019, gradually released the full series' dubbed episodes (and movie) across multiple digital platforms. *There was originally going to be a DVD release in the United Kingdom featuring the full first season, which would have had dual audio, as Aya Endo, the Japanese voice of Komasan is credited in the product description. It was later confirmed on by Manga UK's official Twitter that it was cancelled, due to licensing issues. Category:Media